Moments
by Srija
Summary: Duo OS...based on a random thought...plz read n review...thnxxxx!
1. Chapter 1

A/N:HI FRIENDS...DUO WRITER SRIJA BACK...APLOGON KO PARISHAAN KARNE...HEHEHE...JOKES APART...

CHLO...HERE IS A DUO OS...BASED ON VERY DILLOGICAL TOPIC...DAYA IS ON A MISSION...ND ABHI IN MUMBAI...THEY ARE TALKING THROUGH MESSAGES...COMPLETE NEW IDEA...PLZ REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT ...(WARNING:SHORT FORMS ARE USED)

here we go...

He tiredly opened the shoe laces...his hand was paining...nd head too...he threw himself on the bed...he is just unable to stand up...this energy consuming mission drains all his power...all this energy...he is just so tired...he was gonna say that..."Abhi...sar dabado na yar thoda..."

But he stopped nd sadly looked around...where is his buddy here?who will release him from this pain?who will feed him when he is in half sleep?who will keep his phone on charge?

Daya:yaar boss...tum ko na bht miss kr rha hu...bht...

At the same time his phone beeped...he took it up tiredly thinking of some official msg...but no!it was his brother...aahh!so relief full!

Msg:

Hey Daya...kaisa h yaar?bht thak gaya h na?khana khaya?or sun...sar dard ho raha h kya?

Daya smiled unknowingly n started writing..."yes boss...m thik hu...bs yaad araha h bht tumhari...or khana khaya hu...sar m drd h bht yaar..."

Msg:haa...pta to tha muse...tu bag k last jagah m dekh...maine painkiller dia h...

Repl:ok Abhi...wait...

Msg:ya sure...or ha...sath m koi antasid le lena...

Repl:hmm ok...

After taking dawai...

Repl:done boss!

Msg:luv yaa...or bol ..hws d day?

Repl:uhhh...tiring nd disgusting ...

Msg:kyu?

Repl:dunno... :(:(:(:(

Msg:aaaaaaawwwwww mera bacha...《3》

Repl:hmmm... ;(

Msg:oye Daya...muh mat latka na yaar..acha kb araha h tu?

Repl:hopefully after seven days...

Msg:oohh...SEVEN DAYS!:(:(:(:(

Repl:tum batao...kaisa tha din?

Msg:mmm...acha hi tha...ek naya case aya h pta h...

Repl:solved?

Msg:aahh...no no...hm magician thodi h?

Repl:ookkk...all da best boss...

Msg:thnxxx mere bhai...

Repl:apne jeb mein...(A/N:Im missing smone cz ths dialouge isnt mine)

Msg:wht?

Repl:yr meaningless thxx

Msg:oo...÷_÷

Repl:pta h boss...

Msg:kya Daya

Repl:m very ok now...thodi der pehl to itz lyk so irritating ...but avi acha lg rha h...u r so cool...

Msg:oohhhhoooo...mmmm...:):):):):)

Repl:keep smilin...

Msg:chl tu change kr avi...m waiting...

Repl:u too do yr dinner.

Msg:tujhe kase pta ki...

Repl:arey!main bhai hu tumhara...

Msg:alllee meli sweet bhai... :)^-^..ok khata tu...tu bhi chnge kr...

After sometime...

Repl:hii...

Msg:hello Daya ...

Repl:done with food?

Msg:yes...but aj maza araha h yaar...ase chat krna...itz juz...

Repl:itz juz a new n chillin experience...

Msg:hmmmmmm...kb soyega?

Repl:soching...(think

Msg:kl subha kam h na?

Repl:yup...8 o clock...

Msg:chl ja soja ab...m too sleepy...

Repl:hmmm...thn ok..goin...

Msg:thts lyk my gud Daya...gud nite...

Repl:gud nyt boss...luv u...swt drmz...

Msg:bye...

After around 15 mins...Abhi's phn beeped...although he was not sleeping...

He saw d msg...

Daya:I miss u yaar...nind nh araha...

Abhi:ajayega meri jaan...ankhe bandh kro aur socho ki m beside u...

Daya:okkk boss...

Abhi:tight wala hug...luv u Daya...chlo mera bacha..so jao...

Daya:hmmm...byeeeeee boss...

Abhi:bye Daya...^_^

A/N:I KNOW BHT BURA HAI...BUT ENJOYED WHILE WRITING...THINKING TO WRITE MORE...HEHEHE...LETS C...

HUGS TO U TOO MY FRNZZ...GUD NYT...LUV U ALL...

THNXXXX FR READING...PLZ GIVE YR FEEDBACK...SRIJA.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:HI GUYZ….THOUGHT THAT IT WILL BE AN OS…BUT APLOGON KE REQST K LIYE ISE CONTINUE KAR RAHI HU…..BUT NO MORE CHAPTER PLZ!YEHI LAST HAI….OK?**

 **OK SO THANKS TO MY ALL REVIEWERS…**

 **BHUMI:ABHI IS IN MUMBAI & DAYA IS ON A MISSION…..**

 **RAI DII:OKK DII…WRITING MORE…..REVIEW CHAHYE IS BAR BHI….OKAY?**

 **DIKSHA,,CRAZY4KAVIDAREYA,,PALLAVI:HNXX GUYZ…**

 **DA95:AWW DEAR…I CAN UNDERSTAND….KEEP LOVING YR SISTER….THNX FR REVW…**

 **MISTIC MORNING:YUP DEAR…WRITING MORE..THNX FR REVW**

 **LOVE ABHI,,PUSH 23..SHALU….SHILPAM BHAIYA..PRIYA…GUESTS…AMALIYA..HAMDARD DUO:THNXXX TO ALL OF U…**

 **HONEY:WHY NO REVIEW?:)**

 **GUEST:AWWW…SO NICE OF U DEAR…LUV YA…N THNK U…**

 **KHUSHI:AWW SWEET HEART….ACHI LAGI BDAY GIFT?THNXX FR REVW..ND SUNO…ACC BANA K MUSE FIRST PM KARNA..OKAAYY?WILL BE WAITING..**

 **KRITI:SWWET REVW…THNXX DEAR..**

 **HOPE I REPLIED ALL…..**

 **OKK OKKK…HERE WE GO…**

The ray of sun fell over his face….he irritatingly covered himself with the pillow…..while uttering.."boss….khudki q kholte yaar subha subha?"

At the same time his phn beeped…..he opened….nd saw a msg…."itni subha kiska msg?"(loudly)boss….chaye pila do na yaar….

He opened the msg lazily…"gud mg mere bhai…uth ja..dekh 7:30 ho gaya h….ab utho…brush kar….aur kha le kch….aur sun….tera shaving kit bag me hi hai…ankhe kholo aur dekho…"

Daya(pat his head):oooohhh!Abhi kahan h yaha?mai to is ghatiya sa mission me hu…

One more beep.."oye…abhi tk baitha h?chal uth na…."

Daya smilingly replied….."gud mg boss….jata hu brush karne….."

Msg:very gud!luv u….

Repl:luv u too….

After sometime….

Msg:boss…ready for work!wbu?

Repl:aj mai directly crime spot jar aha hu yaar….tu nikal abhi…

Msg:hmm..

Repl:aise sad mat ho meri jaan….chalo smile plz

Msg:

Repl:dil se smile karo daya…(A/N:kisiko kch yaad aya?)

Msg:tabhi karunga jab tumko dekhunga…..(A/N:same here too….)

After that they both moved for work….

Lunch time:

Acp:Abhijeet chlo lunch karle…

Abhi:haa sir…bs Daya khale….wo khayega…30 mins mein….

Acp:aain?matlab?Daya kab khayega ye tumko kaise pata?

Abhi(caught):aaa sir…wo….

Acp:Abhijeet…(smile)zyda chatting nahi beta….signal trap ho jata h….u knw na?

Abhi nodded sheepishly…

Acp(pat his shoulder):gud!

Abhi:hmmm…ok sir…aplog jaiye,.mai ata hu…

They went….

Msg:boss…lets eat..mera kaam complt…

Repl:very gud Daya….chlo….chl aj na…mmm…sandwich khaye?

Msg:ee yaar…%_%

Repl:

Msg:chlo aj palak paneer khate h…with alu paratha…

Repl:grt idea

Repl:great men think great

Msg: ok ok chal….

After lunch…

Msg:boss..back to work!raat ko baat karte h….

Repl:sure…bye…

Msg:bye…

After finishing work….

Abhi was opening the door…..at the time his phn beeped….

He entered in the house….

Nd sat on the sofa…

Msg:open the door plz

Repl:kya?

Msg:open the door na!^_^

Abhi confusingly got up to open the door…

Nd guess what!Daya was standing there…..he hugged Abhi tightly…..Abhi was just shell shocked….tear rolled from his eyes…."Daya…."

Daya(left him):kaisa laga surprise?

Abhi:bht bht bhtbht acha….

Daya:but ha…bht maza araha tha kl sse….

Abhi:haan…but…tune muse batayaa bhi nahi?

Daya:batata to tumhara yun hasta chehra kaise dekhta?

Abhi:hmmmm…..luv u yaar…..

MILESTO MILES APART….WE ARE CONNECTED BY HEARTS TO HEARTS-!

 **A/N:PLZZZZ REVIEW….THNXX FOR READING!PLZ REVIEW…..**


End file.
